I didn't forget!
by DiallMe
Summary: Summary: Edward Cullen is a junior in high school, yet he has an adoptive daughter that only his family knows about. What happens when new girl Isabella Swan moves to forks? What will his daughter think? Non-canon now.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Edward Cullen is a junior in high school, yet he has an adoptive daughter that only his family knows about. What happens when new girl Isabella Swan moves to forks? What will his daughter think? One-shot, nothing more. Canon pairings without Jacob. Some human. AU. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this story; all rights go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer… Nor do I own any of the fabulous songs credits go to Demi D. Lovato.

I didn't forget

**January 16****th****, 2008.**

**EMMA'S POV**

Hello guys. My name is Emma Lily Cullen. I'm a very average-looking girl. Black, curly hair, brown eyes and pale white skin. My adoptive father is actually Edward Cullen, but I call my grandfather, Carlisle Cullen 'Dad' in public. You see, they're vampires. Vamps, leeches, bloodsuckers whatever you want to call them (just not to their face), once it sucks blood. But they're not bad, they drink the blood of animals (bummer, huh?) and sparkle in the sunlight. Yes, you heard right. They _sparkle._

Anyway, one summer in 1994, Daddy (that's Edward) found me abandoned on the streets in London. He took me home to his family and since Daddy claimed to be eighteen at the time, he adopted me legally. Confused yet? Okay, Daddy claims to be eighteen, is actually one hundred and eight, but is really physically seventeen. So he, at the time, could legally adopt me, and did. Now, you're probably wondering what I mean '_at the time_'. Well, we're living in Forks, Washington now. Have been for two years and Daddy claims to be seventeen here, a junior in high school. In school, he's my adoptive sibling, along with all my other family Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Since he's 'seventeen', and I _am_ seventeen, there's no way a seventeen year old could adopt another seventeen year old.

School here in Forks, Washington is very, very boring. But today we're adding a little sugar to that cup of tea in the form of Isabella Swan. The new girl to Forks High. Word on the street is that she's Chief Swan's daughter, moving here from Phoenix. Why she would move? I have absolutely no idea. Nothing ever happens around here. Well… there's one thing I want to try out for this year. My school's talent show.

In the past two years I've been in school, there weren't many good acts. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I'm better than them or they were all bad, because there were some good talents. Anyway, Daddy taught me how to play the piano so I really want to incorporate that and-

I was cut short by a loud voice yelling, "Emma! Time to go!" I sighed. That's my crazy uncle, Emmett. Sometimes, I think crazy for him is an understatement, maybe more like psychotic. But that might more suit my Auntie Alice.

"If you don't come downstairs now, I'll drag you down!" he yelled, and I was downstairs in an instant. I knew how serious he was with that, and I am speaking from personal experience. I shuddered. It was both scary and embarrassing.

"Whoa girl!" he said jokingly, "If you didn't have a heartbeat, I'd swear you were a vampire with that speed."

I blushed slightly and asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"They're already in the cars waiting. C'mon," he said, picking me up while laughing and running with me towards Dad's shiny, silver Volvo. He dropped me on the floor outside the car and took off laughing. _Boy did that hurt! Ouch… _it was reasons like this that Uncle Jazz was my favorite Uncle.

Dad was at my side in a flash. "Sweetie, are you okay?" he asked, his voice leaking with concern as he helped me up.

I dusted my behind off and replied, "I'm fine." I took a seat inside the car and _Ouch!_ It still hurt.

In a flash Dad was in the driver's seat still looking worried.

"Dad, I'm fine," I assured.

He sighed. "Remind me to get Emmett for that later."

"Sure thing, Daddy. Sure thing…" I said grinning evilly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead and we headed off to school. I smiled. Some girl my age wouldn't want their dads kissing them but that was a different story for me. I am a one hundred percent Daddy's girl (not that I was ever a Momma's girl).

When we arrived at school, our 'siblings' were already there waiting for us.

"Finally!" Uncle Em boomed as Dad parked the car next to theirs and we got out.

"Emmett, we've only been here for about two seconds," Aunt Rose said. Clearly she was annoyed with him. He huffed and headed for the school, with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz. Aunt Rose walked over to me and wrapped me into a hug. "Are you alright? That fall must've hurt." I smiled, always the caring one. But now that she mentioned it, it still kinda hurt.

I hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "I'm perfectly fine." I released her and we walked towards the school, Dad casually placing an around my shoulder. I smiled up at him which was returned with a beautiful crooked smile and I wrapped an arm around his waist.

We said goodbye to Rose and headed to Spanish together. We had all the same classes except Gym and Biology. I had biology before lunch and he had it after lunch, and I had gym after lunch and he had it before.

**Two periods later…**

It's now lunchtime and word about the new girl has been spreading like a wildfire around the school. It's not that I don't like her, I haven't met her, but geez, can't these people get a life?

I sighed as I walked over to my family's table with my tray of food in hand and took a seat between Dad and Uncle Jasper.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Emma," they replied in union.

The double doors opened and a brown-haired girl stepped though. And man, if I thought was pale for a human, I didn't see anything until now. She had curly brown hair that run a little higher than her hips, as I mentioned earlier pale white and she had dark brown eyes. The new girl.

I noticed how she kept glancing at our table, with longing. Weird. It's not like she won't run away when she finds out what my family is.

**Two months later…**

Boy was I wrong. She did find out what they are. And she didn't run away screaming. Now I am beginning to think she's not human herself. She comes over by us every day and I mean _every_ day. Sure she's nice and all but doesn't her dad wonder where she is? Considering he's the Chief of police and all. It is definitely amusing to watch how it annoys the hell out of Aunt Rose.

Now, she claims she _in love_ with Da- I don't even call him that. _Edward_. That's what I call him. In the past two months he's only been talking and no doubt thinking about Isabella Swan. I can't remember that last time he said he loved me or he kissed my forehead or even hugged me. It hurt. _It hurt like fuck._ But I don't let it show on my face or in my thoughts. I'm not going to show any weakness. Anyway, as I was saying. She claims she 'in love' with _Edward_ and vice versa. What-the-fuck-ever. I hardly care about anything now, well except…

The talent show. So far, no one in my family knows about that and it's mighty hard to hide but I try my best. I've got two songs ready on the piano. Okay, _almost_ two songs. I still have to complete the last verse in one. But the first one, 'Believe in Me' **(A/N- Believe in Me by Demi Lovato) **is what I'll be using for the audition tomorrow. And the second one, the one I'll actually be singing there still needs a name and I'm kinda in a block. But maybe I just need some inspiration to get me finished.

I sighed, got up from my bed and slid down the railings, only to be smashed into something cold and hard. I looked up to see- _Great Edward!_

"Don't slide down the railings missy!" he said in a stern voice.

Blocking my thoughts, I gave him a look as if to say 'What the fuck?' Why does he care now? He ignored that and continued,

"And what did you call me?" he asked sternly.

"Nothing…" I trailed off. "Why?" I asked innocently. Now the whole family joined us except grandpa who was at work. _Nosey Vampires!_

"I could have sworn you call me 'Edward'," he stated.

"I didn't," I said looking down, unable to meet his eyes. "Maybe you heard someone else call you."

"Well I didn't!" Alice chimed in. She's '_Alice'_ from now on. Definitely.

We all looked to Aunt Rose expectantly and as she gazed towards me, I pleaded to her with my eyes that she'll understand.

"I did," she lied smoothly and was now probably blocking her thoughts. She glanced my way quickly and I mouthed 'thank you' to her, she nodded slightly and unbelievably no one else seemed to notice or the hid it well. Thank God for an Auntie like her. God, I love her so much.

"Oh. Well what did you want?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to tell you that Bella's probably waiting on you. You should get going." She is one hell of a liar. That's for sure.

He simply said, "Okay." And he was gone. No kiss, no goodbye, nothing. Just when I thought he was starting to care.

I grabbed my car keys, guitar and walked towards the door quietly calling over my shoulder, "I'll be back." Knowing they could hear me.

I hopped in my car and simply drove to a place where I knew they wouldn't, _couldn't_ find me. I've never been there but I knew where it was. A place where vampires were forbidden. I drove to _La Push._

I had it in my head, you know. The ending to my song. That song was practically my life with music. _Sad._ It expressed how I felt on the inside right now.

I pulled up on the beach and parked my car. I got out with my guitar in hand and walked along the edge of the water and the sun went down, playing the last verse of my song while tears fell freely.

I sang as I played,

"_Somewhere we went wrong,_

_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten._

_About us…"_

**Two hours later…**

As I entered the house everything was quiet and that was weird. I walked into the living room and they were all there. _All_ of them. Alice, Edward, Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jazz, Uncle Em and Isabella. _Fabulous! _I thought sarcastically.

All their heads snapped up at my entrance and I resisted the urge to laugh. _Did they practice that?_ I was quickly pulled from that thought when I heard Edward ask, and angrily I might add,

"Where have you been?"

"Out and about," I replied vaguely, headed for the stairs. But I didn't make it very far seeing as I was pulled back down by a cold hand.

"Ouch!" Immediately the hand was removed, but my anger wasn't. "That fuck hurts!" They all gasped. _Oh shit! I didn't just say that!_

"What did you just say young lady?" he yelled, enraged, but so was I.

"I said that hurts!" I yelled back.

"Listen. You do not talk to him like that-" I didn't let Isabitch get far.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I shouted. "My mother? To hell not! If you were I'd hang myself."

"I may not be your mother, but he's your father." I had to give her credit for staying calm.

"He's not." I sneered at her. With that I ran up to my room, slammed the door and dropped onto my bed. I buried my head in my pillow and cried. Soon, I was eloped with darkness.

**The next day…**

The next morning I woke up with my cheeks tear stained and my throat sore. Then yesterday's events all came back to me. I felt bad about saying all those things, especially after all this family has done for me, but I don't regret them. Except the part about Edward not being my Dad. In truth, he is. He does the things that Dads normally do for their daughters and he loves me.

I got dressed, made myself something quickly and snuck out of the house and headed for school in my car. Thanking God no one noticed my absence. I practically ran to Mrs. Coupe's office and changed my whole schedule. I didn't want to be anywhere near Edward right now. Next, I ran down the halls to the music room. I knocked on the door and when I heard a faint 'come in' I entered.

Mr. Peter, my music teacher was sitting at his desk looking at me.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Emma?"

"Well, um…. I'm actually planning on auditioning for the talent show this year," I said nervously.

He beamed, "Well Ms. Cullen, I am very glad to hear that. But why this year?" Damn was he inquisitive.

"I have two new songs I'd like to sing, one to audition with and one to actually sing there."

"I see. Well meet me here at lunch time and you'll audition. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I quickly left the room and headed to my first class.

**Lunch Time…**

I was so nervous, for two reasons. One, I had to audition soon and two, I was really hungry and wanted to get something from the cafeteria, but I already knew my family was there and I didn't what to see them. Maybe if I could run in, grab some lunch and then run back to the music room and eat it there or something. Yep, that was sounding good right now.

I pushed open the cafeteria door and scrambled to get in line, my eyes trained on the floor the whole time. _The line had to be full today of all days, right?_

I felt someone's presence behind me, but refused to look up. What if it was one of them?

As the line moved up, I grabbed a tray and my eyes fell upon it, suddenly finding its intricate design very interesting. Finally, I reached the cashier, with an apple, a slice of pizza and a can of coke on my plate. I quickly paid for it and walked swiftly to the doors. With my eyes trained on the floor, I accidently bumper into someone. I looked up and saw none other than Jessica Stanley. _Kill me now!_

"Oh! Emma!" I hated that she talked as though we were friends, but were anything but. "I'm surprised you're not sitting at your usual table."

"Oh well you know family troubles," I gave her a fake smile and tried to brush past her but she held onto my arm.

"What kind of troubles?" _She's worse than Mr. Peter!_

"Just troubles." I was getting really annoyed right now. I pushed her and walked out the door and headed towards the music room.

There were a fair number of people there, waiting in line to audition. It looked like a fairly long waited so I began to eat my lunch in line and when I was done, I rested my tray under a chair and looked around making sure no one noticed. _I'd have to come back for that later._

When it was finally my turn, I sat down by the piano and began the song.

"_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete with everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see  
I just wanna Believe In Me  
La, la, la, laa  
La, la, la, laa_

_The mirror can lie  
It doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see  
I just wanna Believe In Me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
not today_

_I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way  
You see  
Now I Believe In Me  
Now I Believe In Me."_

Everyone now stared at me jaw-dropped and was afraid they didn't like it, but then they started clapping and cheering, that reassured me. I said a shy 'thank you' and went to speak with Mr. Peter to find out if I made it.

"I'd be on drugs if I don't have you compete." Was his reply.

**At home…**

Despite the situation at home, I walked in there with a smile on my face. I was just that happy I made it past the auditions. Of course, all that joy went away when I saw Isabella here in the living room. But ignored her and ran up to Aunt Rose and eloped her in a tighter hug and I screamed, "I made it! I did it!"

I rolled my eyes when I heard Uncle Em start to sing, "You did it! You did it!"

We released each other and she told him, "Emmett, enough Dora!" she turned back to me and smiled proudly, even though she didn't know what it was yet. "What did you do sweetie?"

"The talent show, Aunt Rose, I made it! I'm in. You'll come right?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you," she pulled me back to her and wrapped her arms around me. "And of course I'll come."

"Good. Well then I'll ask for six tickets." _If Uncle Jazz was going, Alice had to come too. _As I pulled away from her, I didn't fail to notice that her eyebrows knitted together.

"Are we not invited?" I heard velvety voice from behind me ask.

I turned to face Edward and replied rudely, "Oh. I thought you'd want to spend the day with Isabella."

"We'll both come."

Uncle Em and I looked at each other briefly before we burst out laughing. Everyone looked at us confused as we rolled on the floor, struggling for breath, although he didn't need it. Tears were literally pouring out of my eyes and I'm sure if Uncle Em was human, he'd be crying too.

"No thank you," I replied, when I started to calm down. "Save that for the bedroom." They all rolled their eyes at our juvenile behavior.

"_I-I-I-I can make your bed rock…"_Uncle Em sang. And this brought a new wave of laughter from us.

_Man, sometimes I think it'll be easier to have Uncle Em as a Dad. He's so cool._ I did not just think that.

I looked over at Edward and saw hurt in his eyes. _What did I do?_ I did the only thing I could have.

_Sorry…_I thought to him. He nodded slightly without looking in m direction.

"About that question um… I guess you could come… I mean, you go to the school right?" I said with a shrug of my shoulder, trying to act nonchalant.

Thank God Aunt Rose changed the subject. "So what are you doing?"

"Singing a song I wrote," I replied smiling.

"So… do I get to hear it?"

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p', while smiling. "You'll have to wait and see, just like everyone else."

"Awww…" she actually whined. That's new. "At least tell me what it's all about," she pleaded.

I made sure to block my mind before I answered. "Stuff."

"Whatever you say, whatever you say…"

**Day of the talent show…**

"Up next, we have Emma Cullen," I heard the announcer say and I counted to five in my head before I walked on stage as everyone applauded.

"Hey guys. This is a song I wrote and it's something very personal to me," _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ "So I hope you guys like it."

I nodded to the rest of the band and I began, shortly after the music followed.

**(A/N- Don't forget, Demi Lovato)**

"_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Tears were just falling freely down my face at this point.

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

I caught Edward's eye and I was pretty sure that by now he knew the song was about him. He sent me a sad smile and I quickly looked away.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_

For the next part, I got out my electric guitar and rocked out.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

Unlike the last part, this part went slower, like the beginning.

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

_Don't Forget."_

I whispered the last two words and ran off stage where I was eloped into a pair of cold, strong, gentle arms. I didn't fight to get out. In fact, I welcomed it.

"I didn't know you felt that way," if he could cry I knew he would right now.

"How could you not?" I don't know how he managed to understand that through my tears but he somehow did.

"I guess I was too caught up and in love. No one can understand the feeling until they actually feel it. And I guarantee you, when you find someone; you're going to be caught up with that for a while."

"I thought you forgot all about me," I whispered pathetically.

"I didn't forget Emma. How could I forget such a beautiful, strong, caring, intelligent, amazing young woman like you?" he kissed my forehead softly and tightened his hold around me whispering, "I didn't forget."

And we sat like that for a while. In each other's arms, enjoying the moment while it lasted. After a while, I whispered,

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry for what I said. You'll always be my Daddy, and I'll always love you. And I'm willing to give Bella a try for you," I buried my face into his neck and whispered, "I love you Daddy. Forever."

"I love you too, Emma. Forever and always. You'll always be _my _little girl. No one else's."


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

Flashback:_ August 9, 1995_

_Ontario, Canada_

* * *

A scream pierced through the night.

In a flash, I was at my daughter's side. Taking her up into my arms and allowing her to bury her head in my shoulder as my family members congregated around us (sans Esme, Carlisle and Alice who had gone hunting), looking for signs of danger. There wasn't any though, nothing that I wouldn't have heard.

"What's wrong, Emma?" I questioned as I smoothed out her hair, taking her downstairs into the living room.

She merely shook her head as sobs raked her body, clinging onto me tighter.

"Emma you have to tell me so I know what to do," I implored of her. I hated seeing my little girl cry. "Please?"

Her thoughts flashed through my mind before she could actually tell me. It seems she her a weird noise from her closet and she suspected it to be some sort of monster. I almost sighed in relief.

"You heard something?"

She nodded and she pulled back to look at me. "A boogeyman!" she cried as I attempted to wipe her tears away.

"Honey, there is no such thing as a boogeyman," I attempted to soothe her as Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper entered the room.

"He's right sweetie," Rosalie agreed, coming to sit beside me to get a closer view of Emma.

"Yes there is. I heard a noise," she insisted.

I sighed, raking my mind for ideas to convince her that there wasn't anything in her closet. I glanced up at Jasper who stood the farthest away. "Can you check please Jasper?"

Nodding, he turned and quickly went up to check Emma's closet.

"There ain't no boogeyman in there," Emmett joked.

"Yes there is," Emma repeated, sounding a bit frustrated as she tried to convince us, though she was mostly still afraid.

"Nuh uh," Emmett grinned.

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Ok you two, that's enough," I hushed them, though I smiled at their antics. "Let's hear what Uncle Jazz has to say about this," I suggested as Jasper re-entered the room.

"Nothing, Emma," he informed her. "I found nothing."

"You sure?" she asked in a small voice.

He nodded. "Ye-" before he could finish he was cut off by a strange noise coming from upstairs in Emma's room.

I followed my siblings to Emma's room, carrying her along with me. She clinged onto my neck more tightly than ever, I didn't mind though.

I stood with her in the doorway, watching as Jasper moved slowly towards the closet door before stopping. In one swift, jerking movement, he opened the door. As he did so, Emma's clothes fell out of the closet, wooden hangers and all.

All our eyes trained on my daughter who had wiggled herself out of my grasp and onto the floor.

"I guess the boogeyman ran away," she claimed, her innocent eyes wide as she looked to each of us. "Thank you Uncle Jazzy."

Chuckles erupted the room as we stared at my little girl. This was going to be one of those moments to cherish, I just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Right so as usual, I don't own any of the characters. Well, except for Emma. And for this chapter, I don't even own the plot. All thanks goes to ****_Olivia Marie 20 _****who came up with the idea. **


End file.
